1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string lamps device, and more particularly to a string lamps connected in series with a plurality of illuminant devices, in which at least one of the illuminant devices is function type illuminant device. As the lamps string with function type illuminant device is entirely plugged into the pre-determined modeling frame, radial transformation effect that matches up the modeling frame can be shown.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a conventional illuminant device, illuminant components such as light bulbs or LED are connected in series to the wire to conduct power source for the purpose of illumination or decoration. In the so called decorative lamp device, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of illuminant devices 11, 12, 13, 14 . . . are connected as lamps string 10 through series, parallel, and series and parallel connection to display radial transition effect after power source is conducted. This is used in special occasions such as holidays, celebration, and commercial advertisement to demonstrate the atmosphere of joyous events.
In a conventional lamps string, the flash and extinguishment of the lamps string is controlled by a controller. Moreover, the illuminant devices 11, 12, 13, 14 . . . in the lamps string has the same illuminant function. The controller may be impractical because it is external device and occupy large space. Moreover, the lamps string connected through a plurality of illuminant components with the same function is limited to the effect of simultaneous flash and extinguishment.
Accordingly, the present invention has been invented to solve the above-mentioned problems occurred in the prior art.